


messages (1)

by wrinkledenim (little_eve)



Series: you must be rocky road (cuz i'm nuts for you) [4]
Category: Archvillain Series - Barry Lyga
Genre: I lied, M/M, most probably, probably, pt 4, this is cute and im satisfied with it, this is it, this is the finale, ur welcome!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_eve/pseuds/wrinkledenim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbface: And then Mairi was all like, “Wow, I didn’t know it was physically possible to do that!” So yeah.</p>
<p><3 babe <3: that’s cool</p>
<p>Dumbface: Hey, are you okay? :/// You seem kinda off today. </p>
<p><3 babe <3: yeah, just thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	messages (1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluemandycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemandycat/gifts).



**_Dumbface_** : And then Mairi was all like, “Wow, I didn’t know it was physically possible to do that!” So yeah.

**_< 3 babe <3_**: that’s cool

**_Dumbface_** : Hey, are you okay? :/// You seem kinda off today.

**_< 3 babe <3_**: yeah, just thinking.

**_Dumbface_** : Careful, too much thinking might hurt you.

**_< 3 babe <3_**: …wow. you’ve been hanging out with Mairi too much.

**_Dumbface_** : Just kidding. You know I love you, right? <3 <3 <3 That’s me sending a bunch of hearts at you! Can you feel my virtual love through this screen?

**_< 3 babe <3_**: that’s gross. and yeah, love you too. but yeah, I was just thinking about us

**_Dumbface_** : Really? Romantic mushy thoughts? >:)

**_< 3 babe <3_**: ew no. you know we’re dating, right??? stop being flirty and gross.

**_Dumbface_** : So what were you thinking about? :0

**_< 3 babe <3_**: idk. just about how we met. is it weird that we met over ice cream??

**_Dumbface_** : No, I don’t think so. Do you think it’s weird?

**_< 3 babe <3_**: tbh…like, us meeting is weird.

**_Dumbface_** : It’s weird? :0 I don’t think so.

**_< 3 babe <3_**: i mean, there are so many people out there, but we still ended up finding each other. and, you know, we like each other and stuff. it’s kinda cute. maybe. idk this is stupid sorry

**_Dumbface_** : No, it’s not! I think it’s really romantic, actually. Not to get all deep about things and life in general but I’m glad I was able to meet you. I’m always happy that I was given this chance to meet you, and I’m really grateful for it. And you, of course. <3 <3 <3

**_< 3 babe <3_**: …                                                                           

**_Dumbface_** : What? Was that too much??

**_< 3 babe <3_**: no, actually I think that’s really romantic. kind of. and i might be blushing right now. so

**_Dumbface_** : >:) Then I guess I have to come over and see you!!! You get so cute when you blush.

**_< 3 babe <3_**: no, don’t it’s embarrassing

**_Dumbface_** : Aww, okay. :(

**_< 3 babe <3_**: …ugh okay fine. come over then.

**_Dumbface_** : Really? Yay!!!! Thanks babe!!! See you in a few!!! Love you! <3 <3 <3

**_< 3 babe <3_**:  …

**_< 3 babe <3_**:  <3

**Author's Note:**

> it's the end of an era, i suppose :')))


End file.
